


Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America (Movies), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Batman and Superman meet the avengers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Sort Of, based during captain america civil war, batman x superman - Freeform, make-out sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Bruce and Clark were in the middle of something private when something got bumped and they were thrown into another dimension. Unfortunately, they were thrown directly into the middle of a fight as well. The private time they were enjoying wasn't so private anymore.





	Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while watching Captain America: Civil War and thought it would be a cute little short. It's supposed to take place in the middle of Civil War when everyone is about to charge at each other.
> 
> There may be a lot of errors but I wrote this late at night and really fast. So just have fun reading it and don't really worry about if it makes complete logical sense cause it won't.

"That is what I call a success," Flash beamed as the team filed into the bat cave after a mission.

"There were flaws," Bruce said under his breath. But now he knew the repercussions of pointing out every little mistake they all made. So he kept his volume down. But Clark certainly knew what he had said.

"That was fun," Arthur said smacking Barry in the back as he passed him.

Barry stumbled. "Fun? We just beat up a guy who stole Superman's powers!"

"Correction," Clark said in his low but overpowering voice. "He borrowed them."

"Wouldn't everyone like to be Superman for a day?" Diana mused giving Clark a shake on the shoulder and sending him the smile of a comrade. Clark smiled down at her with maybe a little blush but she had already moved on to her next battle. "Arthur, you promised me another match."

"You're on, Princess."

Victor had already vanished into some crack in the wall where there was a computer and Barry was still fangirling over their most recent adventure. His beaming face turned to Bruce and Clark, both his idols. "I think I'm gonna go watch," he said pointing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction that Diana and Arthur had disappeared to. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'm gonna go watch." In a flash, he was gone leaving only a few sparks in his path.

Bruce had already turned his attention to a workbench around the corner when Clark turned his smiling face in his direction. He examined him, admiring his whole form. He'd picked up some sort of extradimensional device that Clark had missed how he'd even ended up with it. Bruce was very resourceful though. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by anything.

"What are you looking at?" Bruce interuppted his thoughts.

Clark sauntered up to the Bat and tilted his head. "Just enjoying the view," he said in that quiet, low growl that no one could resist.

Bruce immediately jerked his head up to scan the room. Once he saw no one was in sight, his eyes met Clark's. "You better watch it," Bruce warned in a voice just as equally low and growly.

Clark let out an annoyed huff as he used one of the compartments on Bruce's belt to turn him his direction. "Bruce, no one's around," he said quietly maneuvering his around onto Bruce's hip and pulling him forcefully close. "Besides..." Bruce turned and looked him in the eye. "We can't hide our relationship from the team forever."

"We could if we wanted to," Bruce said.

Clark snickered and closed the distance between them a little bit. "I think you and I both have enough secrets to keep us busy-"

Clark's words were stopped when there was a loud clanking noise near the doorway. Clark put quite a bit of distance between him and his lover. "Oh. Sorry. Were you guys talking? My bad," Victor said but he didn't even look up from whatever device he was so enticed by. He walked in like he owned the place and went to a workbench and sorted through the things on it.

Clark sighed and shooked his head. "No, Victor. We weren't talking-"

Bruce grabbed Clark's wrist before Clark could walk away and tugged on it. "Actually, I had something I needed to discuss with Clark... in private. Do you mind?"

Victor turned and look at them. He was silent for a moment but then held up an object. "I got what I needed," he said then left.

Right when he was gone Clark turned his face to Bruce who had a small smile on his lips. "You have something you want to discuss with me?" Clark asked.

Bruce had a smirk threatening its presence on his lips but he shook his head. "No." He pulled Clark in front of him and closed the distance between them. "I wasn't planning on talking."

Clark grinned and crashed their lips together hungrily. A soft moan escaped one of their mouths as Clark pushed Bruce up against the workbench. He reached for Bruce's thigh and gripped the back of it, lifting it against the side of his own. Bruce could feel himself going a little weak in the knees before he had to prop his hand up on the workbench for support which only made Clark more eager.

Clark was about to remove Bruce's cowl when something on the workbench shifted and fell on the ground. Both of them were a little too distracted to pay any attention to what it was.

That was until the workbench supporting them disappeared and Clark had to catch the both of them. They pulled away from each other and looked around, confusion and even a little embarrassment on their faces. They looked around them.

"Where are we?" Clark asked.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Todo."

Clark looked at the dozen people standing around them. "They look like they're gonna attack us."

Bruce and Clark were now standing back to back in fighting stances. "No, Clark. I think we're just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

~~~Avengers POV~~~

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam Wilson asked as the twelve of them stood on opposing sides of the airport.

"We fight," he answered as if it were the final battle call and they began to approach them. But just before they got up to a faster speed everyone was thrown back forcefully when some sort of portal opened up spitting out two more spandex-clad figures with capes.

Everyone, both sides, came to a halt and watched the two newcomers with curiosity but also caution. No one knew whose side they were on and it was best to play it safe. Of course, they were all a bit thrown off when to two figures appeared to have been... kissing when they entered their presence.

"Captain America," Ant-Man wondered allowed. "Either of them with you?"

Cap had his shield up and was examining them. "Not me. Must be some friends of Tony's."

But when Tony shouted across the airport bay, "Friends of yours?" there was obviously something else going on here.

The two figures were in a battle stance and looked like they had experience too. "Nope," Steve said. "But they look hostile.-"

"Wait," Spiderman said. "These guys look familiar. I don't know. Like maybe I've seen them in a comic book or something."

The figured clad in black threw down some pellets and held up his cape rendering them invisible for just a moment.

~~~Justice League POV~~~

Barry was cheering Diana on when there was a sudden wave of blue light that went through the cave and power surge. Everyone froze and looked at each other. "What was that?" Barry asked.

The three of them rushed into the room with all the workbenches and saw the pulsating device and Victor standing over it. "What did you do?" Arthur asked accusingly.

"It wasn't me," Victor said. "I left the big guys in here just a second ago. Said they need to talk alone. Next thing I know, my circuits are rebooting."

"Where did they go?" Dian asked.

"I'll bring up the security footage and we'll see what we can find out," Victor announced and headed towards the computer.

"Dude," Barry said. "Did Batman and Superman seriously just vanished? What am I saying? They vanish all the time. This shouldn't be weird."

"Well, the pulsating device makes it a concern I'd say," Diana said as they all followed Victor.

Victor pulled up the video footage Bruce had set up long before the league was a thing and played it back. It showed them all coming back from the mission and going their separate ways except for Batman and Superman. He turned up the volume.

_"What are you looking at?"_

Arthur let out a chuckle cause for some reason he found that a little funny but he just ended up elbowed in the gut by Diana.

_"Just enjoying the view."_

At that, Barry dropped his jaw. "Wait. Did he just flirt with-"

"Shsh," Diana his.

_"You better watch it."_

_Annoyed huff. "Bruce, no one's around."_

Everyone else dropped their jaw a little when they saw Clark pulled Bruce closer to him.

_"Besides... we can't keep our relationship from the team forever."_

"Oh my God," Barry said. "You mean Batman an-"

_"We could if we wanted to."_

Victor remained stoic as if none of this was new but the other were all reacting.

_"I think you and I both have enough secrets to-"_

"Here," said Victor. "This is where I entered. It's about to happen."

_"Actually, I had something I needed to discuss with Clark... in private. Do you mind?"_

"Wow." Barry said still in shock.

_"I got what I needed."_

"They were so obvious, dude," Barry kept going on.

"Shshsh," Diana hissed again.

_"You have something you want to discuss with me?"_

_"No."_

There was a grumble from Arthur when Bruce had pulled Clark close to him.

_"I wasn't planning on talking."_

Then everyone else groaned. And then again when they started making out. "Wow. They're really going at it," Arthur commented with a whistle to accompany it.

But they were all grateful when they finally got to the part they were looking for. The device that had been pulsating had been activated when the cape-clad lovers knocked it on the ground.

"Alright," said Diana once victor cut the feed. "So all we know is that they vanished but we still don't know where to."

"That could be problematic," said Barry nervously. "Justice League without Batman and Superman. Then again, Justice League with Batman and Superman as a couple could also be problematic."

"Ironic that the two guys who came up with all the rules of the Justice League are the ones breaking them," Victor quipped. "What happened to 'no dating team mates'?"

"I think that was more so they could keep everybody else's fins off of each other," Arthur said. Everyone caught the 'fins' thing and looked at him strangly. "What?"

"On land, it's paws," said Victor.

"Whatever," Arthur said. "It's the same thing."

"Anyways," Victor said. "We'll work together to get our teammates back. Diana will call the shots. You two just... wait until we tell you to do somehting."

~~~BxSxAvengers POV~~~

"They look advanced, Bruce," warned Clark.

"Batman to Justice League," Bruce tried the coms.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. I think we can take them," said Bruce the thrill obvious in his voice. "Do you think we can take them?"

"You always think we can take them," said Clark over his shoulder with a little bite to it.

"Because we always can," Bruce bit back.

Clark sighed shook his head. He didn't know why he always let Bruce get him into these things. "Then let's do it."

"You take the six over there and I'll take these ones," Bruce ordered before giving them a smoke shield and they started their thing.

It was silent as they waited, ready for anything to happen. Suddenly, a small bat-shaped device had been flung at Caps feet. He looked into the Smoak and saw the figure step out of the Smoak. "You missed," Hawkeye said arrow aimed at him.

A smirk made it's way to the figure's mouth as he shrugged. "I prefer the shadows."

Then there was a loud bang, an explosion from the device the figure had thrown at them. Before any of them could regroup themselves, Bruce had stollen Cap's shield and flung it to his partner in crime(and other things).

"What's this?" asked Clark through the coms that only worked for the two of them now that they were out of range of the bat cave.

Bruce had somehow managed to render Ant-man unconscious within seconds and was already working on the others. "I don't know. Never seen anything like it."

"From what I can tell, it's not of this world well..." Clark was doing a lot of damage to whoever these people were. "...our Earth. I think we were transported to the another universe or something. One of the guys over here has a suit made of it." He threw the shield extremely hard at one of the metal men. "He kinda reminds me of you."

"What kind of damage can you do?"

Clark was surprised when the shield had bounced off of the man so easily and came back to him. "Not sure." Sure enough... Clark bent the sheild right in half. By the looks of the people's faces who saw, on this Earth that was a pretty big deal. "You think we might have jumped the gun on this one?"

There was a pause. "Maybe." Then Batman received a blow. "Yeah."

"I have a feeling that we interrupted something," Clark said. "One of my guys is going after one of yours."

 

Bruce sighed and threw down some more smoke pellets. "Well then, someone here must be hostile."

"Not nessecarily," said Clark.

Bruce grumbled. "How so?"

"Need I remind you that time you and I were pitted against each other by Lex Luthor-"

"I remember that perfectly fine," Bruce bit. "Thank you very much."

Suddenly Bruce and Clark were back to back again. "So what's the verdict, boss? Do we surrender?"

"No," said Bruce. "Get there attention. See if we can talk this out."

"You sure?"

"If it doesn't work out we'll make a run for it," Bruce assured.

"Alright," Clark pushed up from the ground making the cloud of smoke disapate and floated in the air where everyone could see him. He used his new found vocal ability to get their attention. Everyone went still and he lowered himself to stand next to him partner in crime(and other things).

"Who are you guys?" Tony asked after removing his mask.

Clark looked at Bruce who just nudged him to continue what he was doing. "I'm Superman. This is Batman, my... teammate. We're from Earth."

Everyone kind looked at him like he was crazy. "So are we? Never heard of you," Steve said from the other direction.

"Huh," Clark looked at Bruce. "Yep. It appears we've hoped demensions.-"

"Wait so..." Tony interrupted. "You're telling me that you're from another dimension? That there is actually a multiverse?"

"Apparently," Bruce piped in. "Unfortunately, we didn't end up here on purpose."

"Clearly," said Spiderman. "You were making out when you popped in."

Clark's cheeks turned a significant shade of pink that made Bruce roll his eyes. "We're part of a team call the-"

"Avengers?" asked Ant-Man who was no longer unconscious.

"No," said Clark. "But that's a good name. We should consider that."

"Justice League," Bruce glared at him. "We're in the Justice League."

"That's such a cool name," Spiderman said.

"Pete," Tony said giving the masked hero a look.

There was some silence. "Who are you guys?"

"We're..." Cap started. "We're the Avengers."

"All of you?" asked Clark receiving a few nods. "Wow. They've got twice as many people as us, baby?"

"Don't call me that?" Bruce said under his breath. They got some awkward stares and Bruce cleared his throat. "Did we show up in the middle of something?"

"Not to be rude," Captain said. "But yes.-"

"Training session?" asked Clark. "That's the only reason why teams fight. Right?"

Bruce bobbed his head to the left. "I have a feeling there's gonna be a fight when we get back. You know they'll have to look at the video footage right?"

"Actually..." Tony said as a wiring noise started to build in his suit. "It's personal." He aimed at the Captain, the whose shield Clark had bent in half.

The two of them charged at each other while the others... kinda just stood there like maybe there were a little annoyed with their unwanted guests or maybe they were seeing how they were being a little silly. Tony and Steve slammed right into each other and all Bruce and Clark could do was watch. "I wonder if that's what we looked like?" Clark pondered.

Bruce shrugged. "We're bigger. And have capes."

"I think we could take them," Clark said referring to the two tussling on the ground.

"I think you could take them," Bruce said. "Really easy too."

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Clark, I'm not your boss."

Clark just grinned at him before leaving his side. "Yes, you are my boss." He walked up to the two fighting heroes and picked both of them up and dangles them by their legs, the two of them fighting back hard. "Let us teach you guys a lesson, OK?"

Bruce smirked as Clark flew the two of them towards Bruce. And they were both given a very important talk about how their probably both being a little blind and unless one of them wants to end up dead, they need to talk it out like Bruce and Clark should've done when they'd fought. They talked about how easy it was for them to be blinded and manipulated by Lex Luthor. Of course, it was all very brief and to the point cause, they didn't want to bore everyone.

They also left out the part about how they also fell in love in the end just cause that might make things worse and they really wanted to get out of here. "Sorry about your sheild," said Clark bending it back into shape and handing it to Cap.

"Where did your powers come from?" asked Steve.

Clark shrugged. "I'm an alien. But I was raised in Kansas."

"And what's your superpower?" Tony asked Bruce poking him in the chest probingly.

Bruce just smirked. "I'm rich."

Tony's face went slightly pale and Steve looked at him with a new found light in his eyes. "How rich?" Tony asked.

"Few billion," Bruce said casually. "You?"

Tony tried to play it cool as well. "Same. Yeah."

Bruce examined his suit. "Nice suit. I have one similar. Only it was built to fight against this guy." Bruce knocked his knuckles on Clark's chest.

Now everyone was interested. They were just staring at Bruce and Clark. Clark hadn't even gotten to show them all of his abilities yet. Luckily, they got to stick around for a bit and show them a few things and Bruce was able to hunt frequencies to help get them back home.

A few days later, after Bruce and Clark had somehow managed to save another Earth's team of superheroes from falling apart, a portal opened and they saw Barry's head sticking out of it. "Guys, it's you! Come on. We gotta go."

Bruce turned to T'Chala and bowed. "It was a pleasure combating with you. You're a worthy adversary."

T'Chala nodded in agreement. "The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Wayne. You are very highly skilled."

Clark waved goodbye to his new friends before stepping closer to the portal with Bruce. Steve and Tony were watching from afar and gave them both thankful nods. Once Bruce and Clark actually left they weren't quite so stoic though.

Bruce and Clark stumbled through the portal and into the Batcave. "It's so good to be home," Clark said completely forgetting that his team probably knew him and Bruce were sneaking around.

Bruce was already bracing for that impact. And Clark wasn't so pleased to be home when all they saw on the big computer screen in the Batcave was an image of them making out next to the workbench. 

Arthur and Diana stood infront of them with their arms crossed. Diana gave them a look. "Care to explain?"


End file.
